


Finally Found You

by kellyn1604



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Non-violent non/con-dub/con, Threesome, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Steve Rogers has been searching for you for the last two years since you ran away. But he's not the one that finds you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Finally Found You

The echoing footsteps coming up the stairs, made your heart stop. You should have left this place long ago. But after months of silence, no strange cars following you, no weird regulars checking out the diner you worked at, you thought you were safe. 

You thought wrong. Either you had gotten sloppy or he had gotten better. How far should you have gone? How much more could you have changed your appearance? 

Dying your hair, new name, new job, new city. Lather, rinse, repeat every few months. 

Everything you owned fit into one bag. You left everything else behind. All things he bought for you. There was no family. He made sure there were no friends. Isolating you in his wing of the Avengers Compound until he found an even more secluded place nearby to hide you away in. 

Your name was whispered down the hall. That voice. The deep timbre had haunted your dreams for the better part of two years. Your thighs pressed together, remembering all the times it had moaned your name in your ear as he thrust deep inside you. 

It was no good. You couldn’t go back to that. You wouldn’t go back to being his doll. His plaything. Controlling how you dressed, what you ate, how you spent your time. All the world adored Captain America. They didn’t know Steve Rogers. Not like you did. And no one had believed you when you said you needed help escaping him. No one wanted to.

Opening the window, you pushed the screen out and connected the fire escape ladder to the window sill. Climbing down, you knew it was futile to run. But flight was your only option. There was no one who could withstand a fight with the man that never backed down. 

He wouldn’t be far behind. His strength and speed would catch up to you before you could gain any real distance. Where could you go? Was there any place you could hide? Anywhere he wouldn’t think to look? 

* * *

Steve’s shoulder slammed into the door, breaking it off the hinges and splintering the wooden frame. The small studio apartment was stark. Nothing decorated the cracked and peeling walls. A mattress with threadbare sheets laid on the floor. There was no table. No television. Nothing. 

Nothing. Where was she? He opened the door to the bathroom. Empty. Scanning the room, he saw it. A ladder hooked to her window. Smart girl. She couldn’t have gotten very far on foot. He quickly surveyed her closet. Also empty. Opening the fridge he frowned. There wasn’t much food inside. A couple of takeout boxes, packets of condiments, a quart of milk. Nothing that said she cooked or cared for her health. Not the way he had at least. 

She needed him. Needed to be cared for. To be protected. How could she not see it? 

Steve knew once he found her and got her back home, he could make her see reason. He would make sure she had everything she ever needed. And he would have her. They could be a family.

He jumped out the window, his knees bending deep to cushion his landing. Pressing his finger to his ear, he said, “J.A.R.V.I.S., I need eyes on the target.” Tony wouldn’t mind Steve borrowing his toys for a good cause.

“I picked up footage from a security camera from a bank three blocks east of your current location,” replied the A.I.

“Keep me updated. I want her found.” He took off towards the center of town. That was the place with more escape routes. If she had planned a quick getaway, that’s the direction she would head.

“Very good, sir.”

* * *

The gate snagged your shirt and you clambered over it. Thank god it was short. Your palms were wet and clammy. Stomaching turning as you watched your step, careful not to step a toe off the sidewalk. 

Headstones, row after row of them, lined your periphery. You hated cemeteries. Ever since your parents had died. Watching them lower their matching caskets side by side into their burial plot when you were a child, knowing others’ loved ones were buried beneath the ground, decaying and decomposing, had always unsettled you. It more than unsettled you. It scared you. 

Steve knew this. You were counting on that knowledge to give you the time you needed to escape him. He would search high and low. But he didn’t realize just how far you were willing to go to stay free. How far you had already gone. Dumpster diving for food behind grocery stores. Panhandling. Stealing. The first few weeks on your own had been hard. But you survived. And you would again. 

Opening the door to a mausoleum, you forced yourself to step inside. Tears streaked down your cheeks as you closed the door behind you. It was only for a few hours. Once it was dark, you could find a way out of town. That would be the easy part.

Harder would be starting over with a new identity, finding a job and another place to live. How had he found you in the first place? You only used cash. You were one of the only people you knew with a burner phone you replaced whenever you could. You never used your real name. Everything you made at the diner was under the table. You weren’t even on their payroll. Frank had been so kind to help you out even though he would have gotten in big trouble had anyone caught wise. But he understood. His sister tried and failed to escape a man even worse than Steve. She died by his hands before she could. At least, Steve had never hurt you. 

Cold from the marble floors seeped through your jeans as you sat and waited. That was all your life was now. A holding pattern until it was time to reinvent yourself to escape his clutches again. 

* * *

“What do you mean, you lost her?” Steve shouted. He ran down the empty side street, his hand moving to the com in his ear.

“I have not been able to find her in any other security cameras, dash cams, or traffic cameras in the vicinity,” the artificial intelligence system explained. 

He stopped. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. “What is around the area she was last seen in?”

“There are shops, a church, cemetery, train tracks to the north--”

“Where is the nearest bus stop?” Steve demanded.

“1.6 miles ahead, sir.”

“I want to know the schedule and destination of every bus in this town. Ones leaving and ones making local routes. Check passenger lists. Ticket sales. Everything.”

How could she have disappeared again? He’d been tracking her moves for the last few weeks after a possible hit on a security camera had finally made its way back to him. Wanting to be sure he had finally found her.

He followed her home from work. That dirty dingy diner was beneath her. Watching her wipe up the messes of vagrants angered him. Why would she prefer that existence to the loving home he had provided?

Steve had taken care of all of her needs. She was his princess. To spoil. To protect. To keep.

After a few blissful months, she started to rebel. Acting out. Rejecting his decisions and arguing with every choice he made for her. He couldn’t understand why she couldn’t just accept his nature the way she had when they first met. 

“Sir, no matches from the security videos on any of the buses or stations. No trains have passed in the last half hour.”

That left the shops, church, and cemetery. There was no telling who would be willing to hide her in their shop. Small communities like this tended to protect their own. Church would be easy enough to check. The cemetery was unlikely. She wouldn’t step foot in one. He basically had to hold her upright during the funeral of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. 

He turned to start keeping an eye on the shops of the main street of this small hick town. “Jarvis, access every camera in town. Stores, security, traffic. I want her found.”

If anyone was harboring, he would find her. She would not get away again. 

* * *

The light that shone through the mausoleum cracks had darkened. No one had come for you. No one was coming for you. The thought did not bring the relief you expected. You didn’t want to be caught, did you?

No. Of course, you didn’t. Life had been so much easier with Steve, that was true enough. There had never been anything to worry about. But being suffocated by his attentions was enough to drive anyone insane. You had to get away. 

It was better to be on your own. To be your own person. Even if your every waking moment was consumed with fear of being hungry, having enough money, being caught. At least you were in charge of your destiny, however meager it turned out to be. 

Digging through your go bag, you pulled out a wig, a new jacket, and shoes, discarding the ones Steve had seen you in earlier. A different bag filled with a change of clothes, money, and a new identity you had just in case was nestled inside the bigger one. There was no more use in waiting. It was now or never. 

Cautiously, you opened the door trying to not make any noise. The last thing you wanted was to wake the dead or attract the living. Tiptoeing down the sidewalk, you saw the gate. All you had to do was make it past that gate, past all this death and decay, to start another new life. 

Your feet lifted off the ground as a hard arm wrapped around your waist. Your scream stuck in your throat as a hand covered your mouth with a sweet-scented cloth. The world blurred as you struggled in the arms of your captor. The gates still closed and forever out of your grasp. 

_______________________________________________ 

Your eyes blinked open slowly as though your lashes weighed a ton. Where were you? Wood surrounded you. Heavy dark beams crossed over light wooden planks. A large fireplace lined in river stone was at the center of the wall in front of you. Trying to sit, you realized too late that your hands were bound to the headboard of the bed you found yourself on. 

Lifting your head, you peered out the large window. Nothing but pines as far as you could see. No sound of cars or people. Just wind and nature. He’d gotten you good and far away from everyone. Just like he always wanted. 

Looking down, you could see a plain white tank that had been in your bag was the only thing covering you. Wiggling your hips, you breathed a sigh of short-lived relief as you felt your panties still there.

The door swung open and you found yourself staring into blue eyes once more. But not his. Not the ones you feared to see staring at you in that way that made your insides quiver. 

“Bucky?”

* * *

Steve swore as his fist cracked the brick wall in front of him. His knuckles split but he ignored the pain as he always did. He’d been so close. Had her within his grasp. How had she eluded him again? Why?

He should have grabbed her when he first saw her instead of watching. Approaching her as she returned home, letting her see him coming was a mistake. 

He paced the alley he found himself in. Kicking trash cans. Wanting to scream to the heavens. Didn’t she know how much he loved her? How much he wanted nothing more than to take care of her the way she deserved? 

He knew she bristled at his rules. But they were there for her own good. To keep her safe. It turned out he had been too lenient. Given her too much autonomy. She never would have left otherwise. 

Steve knew what he would do when he had her in his arms once more. Never again would she be left alone. To wallow and talk herself into hating her circumstances. No. He would make sure that she was never left her own devices again. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. where is Bucky?” he asked.

“Sergeant Barnes has taken off all communication links. His phone appears to still be at the compound, sir.”

Damnit, he thought. First her and now him. Bucky knew he was hot on her trail. Why would he disappear just when he needed him most? 

It seemed everyone was destined to leave him in one way or another. Bucky when he left for the war then as he fell off the train only to reappear as his enemy. Peggy had grown old and had a life of her own after he crashed in the arctic. The Avengers were held together tenuously with grade school glue, easy to break with the smallest of effort. 

The one good thing he had was her. Like hell, he’d give up on his chance for happiness.

* * *

You couldn’t believe it. You were staring at the face of the man Steve had been searching for. How was he here? Was he going to kill you? Use you to lure Steve so Hydra could finally rid the world of Captain America.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said softly as he read the fears clearly displayed across your face. He entered the room slowly carrying a breakfast tray. 

Shaking your head, your mind reeled. “I don’t understand. How are you here? Is Steve here?”

“He’s not here. Not yet anyway. I wanted to talk to you first before I told him I found you.”

There was still time. Still hope. Why was Steve hunting you when he had finally found the only person that had ever really mattered to him?

“Please. Please, Bucky, you have to let me go. I can’t go back there,” you pleaded. 

He set the tray down on a nightstand. Leaning over the bed he untied one of your hands. You turned to your side and sat up, curling yourself against the headboard.

He sat at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for you. “You need to eat something. While you do, explain to me what was so bad about being with Steve. Why did you leave?” he asked. 

You stared at the food. It was a simple breakfast. Toast, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, the kind of spread you hadn’t had since taking care of yourself. It was hard not to greedily snatch it up and fill your empty stomach. But you couldn’t appear desperate. It would only give him proof to hand over to Steve. “I didn’t want to be controlled anymore.”

“What do you know about being controlled?” His voice was hard, cutting into you as you realized exactly what you had just said and to whom. 

Grabbing a piece of toast, you took a bite. You had to be careful. You didn’t know what kind of man Bucky was after being the Winter Soldier for decades. There was no way you could escape him, but perhaps you could convince him to let you go.

“Steve became overbearing. He chose my clothes, my food, where I could go, who I could see. I was locked in that stupid compound. I couldn’t live my whole life like that. You of all people should be able to understand.”

“I understand you had someone to love and care for you but you chose to squander it.”

Choking on a gulp of orange juice, you set the glass down, shaking your head. “No! He doesn’t love me. That’s not real love.”

“He’s been worried sick about you. I’ve had to pick up the pieces you left behind because he’s been a wreck without you. The whole team has suffered the consequences of your selfishness.”

“So that’s why you kidnapped me? Because none of you want to deal with him? I won’t let him control me anymore. He can find someone else.”

“He doesn’t want anyone else. He wants...needs you. I need you too. Steve deserves a happy ending after all he has sacrificed. We both do. You. You are our happy ending.”

What was he talking about? Angry tears welled in your eyes. “What about my happy ending?”

“You’ll be happy with us. Steve told me how perfect you are. How kind and loving and sweet you can be. This rebellious side was just a product of you having too much time alone. But with both of us. We could take care of all of your needs. All the time.”

“Wait...no...just...Are you insane? So instead of one jailer, I’d have two? And what, you both expect me to be your toy? Let both of you have me? You’re out of your mind.” 

“We’ve always shared everything from the time we were kids. Why not share every part of our lives?” His hands went to his shirt hem, pulling it up over his head before tossing it on the floor. 

Ignoring the way your mouth watered at the sight of his chiseled form, you shouted, “No! Please. Don’t do this, Bucky. I don’t want this.” Panic rushed through your veins.

“It’s not about wants, sweetheart. It’s about need. You need to be loved, cherished, and most importantly stimulated. And Steve and I need you. Someone to remind us of what we are fighting so hard for. To give us a reason to keep going.” 

Bucky popped the button on his jeans, pushing them from his hips leaving him in black boxer briefs. The sound of fabric hitting the bare wooden floors spurred your fight or flight instincts into overdrive. Flight won. You pulled at the red rope binding your wrist to the headboard. 

He grabbed your ankle with his armored hand, pulling with minimal effort until you were flat on your back. Thrashing against his grip, your throat was raw as you screamed. His body climbed over yours, each hit and kick ignored until he loomed over you. Heat radiated off of him. He straddled your hips and pinned your free hand. 

Leaning over you he nuzzled your neck with the tip of his nose. “Shhhhh. There is no need for any of this. Just let me take care of you. I can make you feel so good.”

“No.” Your command melted into a shivering whimper as his teeth scraped against your neck. 

He sat up, fingers curled into your tank top before ripping with ease letting the tatters fall to the mattress. Your nipples hardened as the cool air of the room ghosted over them. Your free hand acted of its own accord, landing a solid slap against his cheek. 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed, brows furrowed as he grappled with your wrist, binding it once more. “If you won’t behave, you leave me no choice.”

Legs immobilized by the super-soldier sitting on them, hands bound, you were truly at his mercy. Tears spilled from your eyes, soaking the pillow beneath your head. His thumbs brushed your cheek as he cradled your face, wiping away the moisture at your temples. 

He slanted his lips over yours. The touch was light, far too intimate. It would be so much easier to resist, to hate him if he was rough and cruel. But his tenderness as his lips coaxed, his tongue stealthily working its way into your mouth, would be your undoing. It had been so long. So long since you had been touched. 

Stretching out his tall frame, he laid himself over you, careful not to crush you with his full weight. His erection pressed against your panties which much to your humiliation were soaked already. You shouldn’t want this. You should fight. But your body arched against him, pressing into his hot skin, legs spreading to cradle him. 

Bucky growled as he bucked against you. He pulled his lips from yours, trailing kissing down your body. He took your nipples in his mouth in turn, sucking and nipping until they ached, his hands kneading the weight of your breasts. 

You tried to swallow the sounds threatening to spill from your mouth but low breathy moans filled the space above you as he moved lower, his fingers hooking your panties and pulling them down. Nuzzling against your inner thigh, you felt him inhale deeply before his tongue spread your lower lips as he tasted you.

Fluent strokes explored every inch of you, leaving nothing untouched. Hips rocking against your will, wanting to take him deeper, trying to lead him to that sensitive spot he had yet to give the proper attention. Your back lifted off the mattress as his lips encircled your clit, sucking and nibbling, pressure building. Pulling at the restraints around your wrist all thoughts of escape were shuttered as you chased your release. His fingers pressed into your pussy, stretching it, curling inside, stroking in countermeasure to the rhythm of his tongue. You felt your muscles tighten, all your senses heightened ready and waiting for pleasure to ripple through you. 

“No!” you gasped as he lifted himself off of you. Your eyes opened to see his glistening grin. His hands worked the ties around your wrist, rubbing the tender skin. 

Bucky pulled his boxer briefs off. He rolled you on top of him, as he laid on his back. “You want to come, you’ve got to earn it, little girl.” He lifted your hips, poising you over him, and waited.

You felt the tip of his cock pressing against you, promising to fill you. All you had to do was not sink down, taking him to the hilt. All you had to do was swing your legs over him and retreat. But your traitorous body worked its way down his shaft, taking him in slowly inch by inch. His fingers dug into your thighs, his eyes screwed shut in ecstasy. 

Fully sheathed within you, your hands rested on his chest as you rolled your hips. That movement provided the perfect angle to grind against the base of his dick, effectively rubbing your clit. It wouldn’t take long rocking against him like this. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, “You’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that.”

You knew he wanted you to slow down, take your time, but you were too far gone to care about anything but climbing that cliff of pleasure hoping to finally go over the edge. Increasing your speed, your muscles tightened around him. Nails scraped his chest as your mouth hung open in a silent scream. Spasms wracked your body in rolling waves before you collapsed onto the man beneath you, panting against his neck. 

Bucky turned to his side, pulling you with him. He hitched your leg over his hip, driving into you. His hand gripped your jaw, tilting your head back. His lips crashed against yours, demanding, devouring, desperate. Praise was whispered against your lips as he thrust without mercy. “So perfect...such a good girl...so tight.” Each word filling the aching loneliness that had haunted you for so long. As much as you knew this was wrong, it still felt so right. 

His pace was relentless. Strong measured movements, that only brought your climax to the precipice again. His fingers reached between you, rubbing your over-sensitive clit until your body was once again overcome. His hips snapped against yours, driving himself deep within you, prolonging your orgasm until you were limp in his arms. 

He grunted as his tempo faltered. His cock pulsed inside you as he came with a few more thrusts. His arms wrapped around you, holding you close. The heaving breathing between you synchronized, as each of you rode out your highs until each breath became soft sighs of contentment. 

It was easy to accept Bucky’s help as he got you into a steaming bath. You didn’t feel like doing much for yourself anyways. You were tired and satiated in a way you hadn’t been in what felt like forever. When he tucked you back into bed for a nap, you hardly grumbled. Why shouldn’t you rest? You couldn’t plan your escape without a well-rested body and mind you lied to yourself. 

Steve stood at the edge of the bed. She was there, sleeping under the covers as if time hadn’t passed at all. When he received the call from Bucky that she was with him, his heart leapt and sank simultaneously. He was happy she would finally be with them where she belonged but sad and dare he say it, jealous that Bucky was the one to find her. 

The room still smelled of sex. Maybe it was better this way. Bucky getting to establish himself as a part of their relationship and dynamic without Steve to buffer may be exactly what she needed to accept their new arrangement. 

She was so beautiful. So innocent with her lashes fanned across her cheeks, the blankets rising and falling with each breath. He never would have thought she could have taken such risks or put herself through so much needless pain. He’d make sure, no, they’d make sure she would never feel that way again. As soon as she realized who she belonged to. 

Light danced across your eyelids. You tentatively opened on and saw a dark figure in front of the fireplace stoking the flames higher. 

The sky outside was dark. You must have been more tired than you realized. Your body ached, unused to using those muscles anymore. 

Sitting up, you clutched the sheets to your chest grateful not to be restrained once more. Scanning the room for clothes, you soon found yourself locking eyes with Steve. He’d finally found you.

Those blue eyes held a depth of emotion. Usually so guarded, you saw the relief and sadness pushed to the side as his aura darkened and anger shone brightly. 

For just an instant, you had felt relief. The running was over, scrimping and scrounging ended. Heat spread across your cheeks as this sudden introspection led to shame. How pitiful were you to secretly be glad to be in the clutches of your captor once more? 

“Someone’s been a very bad girl, hasn’t she?” He stared down at you.

It was a trap. If you said no, you’d get in trouble for lying. If you said yes, you admitted guilt. Best to keep your mouth shut. There was no way to know what he was referencing: running away, sleeping with his best friend, both? 

“Steve...I--”

He shook his head. “I would think long and hard about what you say next. If it’s not an apology, we’re going to have a problem.”

Your brows knitted together, a glare setting your eyes ablaze. You had, in fact, been about to apologize, but his self-righteous attitude rankled you as memories of why you left flooded your mind. Crossing your arms, tucking the sheet firmly against you, you lifted your chin and said, “Then I guess we have a problem.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I had hoped you would have learned your lesson.” He took a few steps towards the bed. 

It took all your strength not to shrink back. “I learned that I can live without you.”

Steve closed the distance between you, the floorboards creaking under his weight. “You call that living? I’d call it barely surviving.”

“It would have been easier if I wasn’t being hunted.”

“If you hadn’t run away, you wouldn’t have been hunted.”

“I only ran away because you made it impossible for me to stay.” You knew your emotions were getting the better of you. Your voice rising and pressure building behind your eyes. 

Steve threw his hands in the air in frustration. “By caring for you, providing everything for you--”

“Smothering me! I lost all my friends. I quit a job I actually liked to sit at home alone, waiting for you. Everything was decided for me. I had none of the freedoms you preach about protecting.”

He sank to the floor, leaning on the mattress, his hand reaching for your knee. “It won’t be like that this time. You won’t be alone anymore. We have Bucky now.”

Your stomach flipped as you watched his thumb stroking your leg. Did he know? Was he really okay with you being with Bucky? “Yeah, another person controlling every aspect of my life. I don’t want that.”

“What freedoms?” he asked.

“What?” you asked, taken aback by the sudden shift in his countenance, concerned etched across his features.

“What freedoms?” he repeated, pushing back a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead. “What do you want that will make you stay?”

Suspicion and shock battled in your brain. He could make you stay regardless of what you wanted. He had the strength, the technology to put you on lockdown, and the support of The Avengers. Why would he negotiate? He never negotiated. 

“I want a job,” you said, testing the waters.

He sighed and remained silent for a second before responding. “You can volunteer somewhere a few hours a week. Maybe an animal shelter?”

That actually sounded nice. You’d get out of the house and get to cuddle puppies and kittens. But why was he doing this? “I want to be able to go out with friends without you...or Bucky. I want to be able to have private conversations.”

“I get to extensively vet all friends. They must sign NDAs and there will be subjects you cannot speak about. We don’t want anyone spilling our personal details over the tabloids who would pay big bucks for stories about us. The more salacious, the bigger the price tag.”

Well, that actually made sense and seemed fair. But you still had nagging suspicions. Why was he suddenly okay with all of this when he had worked so hard to keep you all for himself? Why couldn’t he have listened to you years ago? Was he this desperate? Had your absence really been the one thing that could bring him to his knees? How far could you take this?

“I want to be able to go on vacations alone when I need to.” Getting away had always been a source of contention. You needed a break every now and then though, time to miss him and appreciate him.

His jaw clenched but he nodded. “A security detail will go with you but will be discreet. For your protection and for my sanity.”

This was almost too easy. It seemed too good to be true. But maybe he had really changed. “I want a cat.” It was something you had asked for repeatedly, but there had always been a reason not to go pick one up. 

“Bucky already brought one home. Alpine. White cat hair is on everything.”

You tried to contain the spark of excitement and amusement at the thought of all their stealth suits covered in white cat hair. But a kitty was no reason to bend completely. You needed to think. 

Could you really be happy with these few concessions? Is that all it really took for you to go back? What was the catch if you said yes? What would happen if you said no?

* * *

Steve watched her emotions play across her face, hoping she would acquiesce. He did not want to force her. But if he had to drag her kicking and screaming, he would. 

It would be easy to vet her friends. A few strategic plants in her life would make them easy to control. Old friends could be bought and paid off to stay away. A simple rumor of mental instability would align with her disappearance. Nat and Wanda could always entertain her with a girl’s night when needed. 

He could buy a shelter so she could feel useful without it taking up too much of her time or energy. 

Steve still wanted her focus to be them. Being theirs. Being happy with her illusions of freedom. As long as she was happy it didn’t matter if it was real or not. That’s the real magic of illusions, making someone believe. 

He reached out. His hand tracing her bare shoulder and cupping her cheek. “Tell me you’re coming home with me.”

* * *

Your lip quivered, was this what you wanted? Heart pounding, you knew there was only one answer to give. Leaning into his palm, you nodded.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, I’ll come home.”

His smile was so bright and beautiful you felt your breath catch in your throat. “That makes me so happy.” He stood up and stepped away from the bed. “Now, princess, how are you going to make up for the last 2 years? Because I would hate to ruin today by having to punish you.”

Oh, god. Punishment? How could you have forgotten? How many times had you been taken over his knee for breaking rules?

He watched you expectantly, his hand on his hips. You knew what he wanted. Taking a deep breath, you pulled the sheet away from you, knowing there was no point in trying to remain covered. Standing in front of him, you tugged his shirt out of his pants and pulled it off, letting him get it over his head when you couldn’t reach high enough anymore. Your fingers pulled at his belt then slipped his button through the hole before sinking to your knees bringing his clothing down with you. He stepped out of the pants and kicked them to the side. 

His erection stood firm before you, a small drop leaking from the tip. Your hands splayed over his thighs, running up the lengths of his muscles before traveling to the short patch of curls beneath his cock. You gripped his length, spreading the bead of liquid over the head and down the shaft, watching his eyes close. 

Licking your lips, you ran your mouth up and down each side before enclosing it in your mouth. You worked his cock the way you knew he liked. Tongue lapping as you worked him towards the back of your throat. Your hands cupped his sack and squeezed the base of his dick. His hand rested on the back of your head, guiding your tempo. 

Moaning, you allow yourself to enjoy the sounds issuing from above. You had missed this. Dreamed of making him feel good and of him doing the same for you almost every night you were gone. 

In flash, he withdrew and you felt yourself being lifted and landed on the mattress with a small bounce. Steve was on you before you had time to realize what had happened. Standing at the edge of the bed, looming over you, he slammed inside of you, meeting no resistance as he was met with wet heat. 

His pace was relentless. Working years of frustration, anger, and loneliness off. Your fingers dug into the disheveled bedding beneath you, trying to anchor yourself against the onslaught of pleasure. Steve’s thumb, reached between your bodies, spreading your slickness around, rubbing your clit in quick circles, creating an intense rise of sensation throughout your body. You wanted it all to come crashing down on you.

In the height of overstimulation, you didn’t notice the mattress dipping beside you. Bucky turned your head, guiding your mouth to his cock. 

You glanced at Steve. “Be a good girl,” he reassured. 

You took Bucky in your mouth, one hand stroking his length. He was thicker than Steve but Steve was longer, thick veins running along his shaft. 

Bucky's hips rocked, thrusting in your mouth. Steve’s body slapped against yours. Praise flowed from their mouths their voices hard to distinguish. “So beautiful...so perfect...fuck, yes just like that...such a good girl.” 

Eyes squeezed shut, your mind overcome with sensations as hands roamed your body from all angles, squeezing, pinching, manipulating your body until waves ripped through your body, all your muscles tightening. The men grunted above you as they continued their movements, drawing out your orgasm. 

Steve gripped your hips and flipped you over, your mouth leaving Bucky in the process but not for long. As soon as you were settled on your hands and knees, Bucky moved in front of you stroking his cock. You greedily opened your mouth. Steve stood behind you, sliding between your lips before filling you with a single strong thrust. Every snap of his hips propelled you further down Bucky’s shaft.

“Make her come again, Steve,” Bucky said, his voice gravelly and hoarse. 

Steve reached around you, his hands finding your oversensitive flesh once more. His fingers working your bundle of nerves and he pumped deep inside you. It took no time for another orgasm to wash over you. Your throat constricted around Bucky as he groaned, pussy clenching Steve. Each man increased their speed, grunts, moans, wet skin slapping, and you were caught in the middle, it was all too much and still not enough. Your body sparked with aftershocks. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Bucky growled. He pushed himself further into your mouth, releasing deep in your throat as you struggled to swallow until he withdrew. You fell to your elbows. 

Steve picked your limp body up off the bed, turning you to face him. “Hold on to me, sweetheart.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. His elbows locked under your knees spreading you wide. He lowered you onto his cock once more. “Kiss me,” Steve commanded. 

Pressing your lips to his, you whimpered as he deepened the kiss. He nibbled your bottom lip. His tongue swirled inside your mouth. He lifted you up and down the length of his cock, your breasts bouncing against his chest. The kiss was broken as your head fell back, helpless mewls becoming wanton cries. He slammed you down, his rhythm sporadic and deep. He groaned as his cock pulsed within you. 

Staggering to the bed, he laid you down then laid next to you pulling you against his chest. Bucky’s body pressed against your back. Warm and satisfied, exhaustion consumed you. The deep voices discussing plans above you floated in and out of comprehension for you as the low resonance lulled you into a state of utter relaxation. You knew you were safe and there was nothing you needed to worry about anymore. 

* * *

Steve knew he had gone too hard. He should have been gentle, patient, and taken his time. But having her here, seeing her spread beneath him, his cock sliding in and out of her pussy, the way she took him so beautifully drove him to frenzy. He knew she would be sore and small bruises would cover her hips and thighs tomorrow. 

He would make it up to her later. Showering her body in all the attention she deserved. Touching and tasting every inch of her until she begged him to take her. He hadn’t known how he would feel seeing her with Bucky. Surprisingly, watching her with him didn’t release any of the jealousy he had feared. The two of them sharing her seemed natural.

He watched her drowsy lids blinking slowly as she snuggled in between them. With Bucky by his side and her in his arms, he’d finally found everything he’d ever been searching for. 


End file.
